


252 - Stealing Flowers Mini Fic

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Cute meet, F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt "the reader is like casually stealing some flowers from his garden and he catches them?"





	252 - Stealing Flowers Mini Fic

It was the prettiest street you'd ever seen. The sidewalk was lined either side with perfectly manicured grass. Each house was an example of Victorian elegance. The trees were tall and proud. All the gardens were bright with colourful petals, everything in full bloom. The fucking money, you thought, the money it would take to buy one of these places. To maintain them, even!

As you walked down the sidewalk, stopping periodically to take photographs of the houses, a warm breeze swirled fallen leaves all around you. The whole thing was very romantic and very other-worldly; somehow even the noise from the close-by main road was muted. Then, you saw it. The garden of your dreams.

You crossed the road quickly and stood at the gate. The species of flowers growing were rare. They were hard to cultivate in this climate, yet this house had a whole garden of them. Surely they wouldn't mind if you picked just one… or two. If anyone was home, they would have probably come out by then, you figured. Letting another couple of minutes go by for safe measure, you gently opened the gate and entered the garden. There was no movement in any of the other gardens. You may as well have been the only person in the world.

On your knees in the flower bed, you lowered yourself to be face level with the flowers. The scent of them was what you had always guessed a love potion would smell like. You felt the softness of the petals between your fingertips and were careful not to crush the delicate things. God, they were just so beautiful. With only your heart guiding you, you selected two flowers and twisted them off the plant at the base of their stem. Standing up, you smiled to yourself and nodded once. Yes. Yes, you'd given yourself a nice thing. You turned around.

Screaming and jumping out of your skin at the same time, you dropped your picked flowers and covered your mouth with your hands. Standing on the small porch of the house was a guy. Unsure of what to do, you did nothing. The guy had his arms folded over his chest and was watching you with an expression of curiosity, rather than anger. He walked over to you and bent down to pick up the flowers.

Holding them out, he said, "Think you dropped these."

Cheeks flushing red and mind going a million miles an hour, you didn't know what to say. You were trying your best to think of something, but the guy himself was too distracting. There was something in the casual walk, the casual handing over of flowers. His bright blue eyes and messy bed hair. He was wearing track pants and a t-shirt. It was early in the morning and he probably had only just woken up. He'd rolled over in bed and saw out the window someone in his garden, stealing his expensive flowers. His freckles were the same orangey colour of some of the flowers. Was he going to get angry? God, his cheekbones were beautiful. Why wasn't he saying anything more?

"Um…" you tried. "I… uh…" It could only come out in weird stuttered syllables. The guy smiled. But, it wasn't a smile, exactly … it was a smirk. He thought it was funny. "I'm sorry," you finally said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For… stealing your flowers… trespassing…"

His head tilted a little bit and his smirk softened into a warm grin. "Not my flowers. Not my house. Airbnb, innit. Don't think I could ever afford somewhere this fancy for real," he said with a shrug. You breathed out. "This a special flower or something? I've never seen anythin' like it,"

"Ah…" It was a strange conversation you didn't really know how to have. He was a gorgeous person you didn't know how to interact with. "Yeah. They're hard to grow around here. Expensive and rare, kind of thing, too,"

"Got it. Well. Probably should charge ya for them, then? Be a good guest so my rating don't go down," the guy said. You could hear the humour in his voice and it made you smile.

"Well, I was heading to that place on the corner for a coffee. I could maybe shout you one?"

The wind picked up again and the guy's soft brown hair moved around his face. When he smiled, dimples became visible and you could swear you saw your entire fucking future in his sparkly eyes. In the breeze, you smelt the love potion and maybe he could too. Slowly, he began to nod.

"Yeah?! Let me just change real quick. Gimme one sec!" He quickly skipped up the step onto the porch and went to go inside. Hanging onto the front door frame, he swung back, looking over at you. "Sorry, love. Fuckin' rude of me. I'm Van. It's nice to meet ya. What's your name?"


End file.
